


Treasure

by prawnotonlyellow



Category: markchan - Fandom
Genre: 18R, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prawnotonlyellow/pseuds/prawnotonlyellow





	Treasure

李马克带着李东赫跑了。

或者说私奔更贴切一点。

坐在敞篷车里，飞快的行驶速度把两人的头发吹得纷乱，阵阵凉风让李东赫不自觉地眯起了眼睛，跟着收音机播放的音乐哼起调。

李马克不禁望向沐浴在黄昏阳光下的李东赫，小奶音撩拨着他的心弦，从侧脸的角度来看李东赫虽然没有特别挺拔的鼻子，鼻尖有些浑圆就像小熊一样，却触及了他心底的柔软。

收音机正好播放着Bruno Mars的Treasure，当下的李马克没由来的轻松自由，他觉得没有什么比身边这个人重要了，他就是自己的宝藏。

这时李东赫慵懒的声音缓缓响起，“我们到底要去哪？”

“不知道。”

李马克是真的不知道，只知道他想带李东赫逃开一切世俗的眼光和烦恼。

李马克和李东赫的故事堪比俗套的爱情故事。

他们在相遇后很快就陷入爱情，两人的关系一直是藏着掖着，就因为双方父母都是保守的人，毕生最大的心愿就是看着儿子成家立业。

两人关系怎么公开的？

是李东赫自己说出口的。

二十好几的人被家人拉去相亲多次，李东赫终于受不了了只能开口承认自己有了对象，是个男的。

李东赫生来性子就倔得很，所以在父母亲求了又求还是没有动摇，理所当然的是被赶出家门了。

因为没地方可去，李马克只好对家人说是自己的朋友把他带了回家。

李马克一直忍得很好，家人在的时候不会对李东赫揩油什么的，不幸的是前几天还是被看到了。

李马克的妈妈打了李东赫一巴掌，说他带坏她的儿子赶走了他，李马克说他走我就走，李马克妈妈坚持让他走，因为她觉得儿子不会抛下自己。

后来两人真的都一起离开了。

这是两个人在一起开着敞篷车流浪的第四天。

家人说他们有错。

两个相爱的人在一起哪里做错了？

就因为他们两个人都是男人。

俗吗？

反正李马克和李东赫是觉得自己的遭遇挺俗的。

李马克把车开到了海边，两人坐在车内不说话看着日落，好一会儿他拉起李东赫放在大腿上的手在手心捏了捏。

“真好看。”

“Sunset or me?”

“Of course is you.”

李东赫假装嫌弃地推开他的手，“就会油嘴滑舌。”

当然马上又被李马克抓了回去，顺带用力把人往自己方向拉，看准嘴唇就亲了上去，李东赫的略微干燥的唇瓣磨得他心痒痒的，忍不住伸出舌头试图替他舔得湿润。

李东赫将粉嫩的舌尖伸出勾引着他的舌头，李马克见他如此主动也就逮着了它毫不含糊地吮吸起来，时不时还扫过他的兔牙，渐渐收紧了扣着后脑勺的手。

李马克在李东赫嘴里尝到了青葡萄糖果的味道，这是他之前在巷子糖果店里买的。

一股酸酸甜甜还充满食用色素的廉价味道。

末了李马克轻轻咬了咬李东赫的红唇才舍得放开他，两人原本就被阳光晒红的脸颊因为热吻更加通红。

“在这？”

“别无选择。”

李马克直接下了车，在李东赫还未反应过来，他已经打开副驾驶的车门把发懵的人拉出再塞入后座欺身而上，再次吻上他的唇。

比起刚刚的吻，这次来得更加激烈，李东赫在李马克把舌尖伸进他嘴里时把它咬破了，疼得李马克用力掐了他的腰，身下的李东赫扭了一下，发出笑声，像是故意给他咬破的。

李马克也不恼，趁李东赫不注意时吮吸他的舌尖，一手撩起他的衣服， 常年弹吉他的手指在腰间游走，指尖上的茧惹得李东赫痒痒地哼哼唧唧。

李东赫对这事也不是扭扭捏捏的人，主动将衣服脱去，身子椅背和车门的角落靠去，拉下李马克的头更用力亲上去。

双唇碰在一起后，这回倒是李东赫先主动伸入舌尖，在李马克的上颚轻舔再缠上他的舌头，狭小的空间里只剩两人唇齿间交缠发出的啧啧声。

一吻下来，李东赫已经衣衫不整，嘴唇都是亮晶晶的水渍，因为刚刚被粗暴对待过而红肿，倒是李马克除了一点皱褶外还是和刚刚没什么两样。

李东赫喘着粗气在李马克耳边吐气，“润滑剂带没带？”

李马克越过他在车门边的暗格里拿出一罐润滑剂，在李东赫眼前晃，“必须的。”

李东赫推开李马克的手，坐起身拉开他的裤子拉链，裤子被褪下，性器弹出马上被他抓着开始替他撸动。

硬物被李东赫有技巧地撸动，都是男人自然知道怎样才能对方舒服，时不时抠着顶端，把玩底下的两球。

硬物在手中渐大，李马克喘息声越发沉重，李东赫低下头将它含入嘴里，坏心眼地偷偷用食指在李马克的臀缝勾了一下。

意识到李东赫想法的李马克马上一个激灵把他拉开翻身压在身下，“捣蛋鬼你想干嘛？”

“你觉得我想干嘛，我就是要干嘛。”

“那可不行，”李马克褪去李东赫的裤子拍了拍他的屁股，拉起双腿搭在自己的肩上，指头在穴口处按压，“我觉得是它比较想我。”

李东赫的后穴用力收缩李马克的指头，希望它进入自己，“嗯哼，那你就快进来。”

李马克挖了点润滑剂而后探入后穴，李东赫敏感的后穴感受到异物的入侵，开始剧烈收缩， 即使是通风的环境下，李东赫的额间还是早已汗湿一片，呻吟声都是黏腻的。

手指在紧致的空间里抽插，李马克还时不时按压里头的皱褶，屈起手指刮着内壁，见李东赫适应了才继续增加手指数量。

李马克自然也没放过上半身，埋头在李东赫的身上慢慢吻上每一寸皮肤，胸前的乳粒更是被特别对待，先是被反复吻过一遍再吮吸舔舐，最后还留恋地咬了一口。

双重刺激下惹得李东赫全身颤栗，在李马克找到敏感点后呻吟声带着沙哑，“你啊……你进来啊……”

李马克坐起身挑眉看着李东赫，再看了一眼自己已经完全勃起的硬物，“自己坐上来。”

李东赫舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛早就染上了情欲，看李马克时还眯着眼，起身跨过他，扶着性器磨蹭着后穴。

李马克的眼神变得像一只掠食后想要享用美食的雄狮，双手扶上李东赫的细腰，等待李东赫自己往下坐。

李东赫缓慢地坐下，感受着李马克硬物上的青筋，后穴像是在吸入棒棒糖一样，不停地收缩和舔舐棒棒糖似的。

待李东赫完全坐下，李马克发了狠快速抽插，一点喘息的机会都不留给他，李东赫勾着李马克的脖子，抵着额头，面上的表情李马克都看得一清二楚。

李东赫半张着双眼颤抖着眼皮，红唇微张，汗水顺着轨迹流入嘴中，李马克吻上比他高他一个头的李东赫，呻吟声被堵在嘴边，断断续续的没个完整的音节。

李马克的手指在他的背上来回抚摸，想着等会儿是不是要在上面作画，顶着李东赫的动作越是凶狠。

整辆车因为李马克的动作都摇晃了起来，快感淹没了李东赫，性器溢出的白液沾上李马克的腹肌，环着的手也无力地抵在他的胸前。

李马克用力吸了一下李东赫的唇后放开，专心在锁骨上啃咬，离开时还留下了牙印。

抽插了数十下，两人几乎同时高潮，李东赫被热液烫得抽搐，软在李马克怀里平复自己的呼吸。

李马克退出李东赫的后穴，撩起李东赫被汗浸湿的头发，嘬着李东赫的嘴唇，享受着高潮后的余韵。

李东赫调皮地撸起李马克的性器，李马克先是僵了一下，刚射过的性器再苏醒，情到浓时李东赫又放开转身坐在李马克身边的座位。

李马克被撩后自然就不可能放过李东赫，翻身压了上去堵上他那笑得灿烂的嘴。

李东赫挣扎了几下才把李马克推开，“还来？”

看到李东赫惊恐的眼神，李马克觉得他的反恶作剧也是还行的，在李东赫脸颊上用力亲了一口，故意发出啾的一声，“不了，以后多的是时间。”

给李东赫盖了毯子，李马克关上车篷，回来躺下又亲了他一口，“睡吧。”

今天夜晚的星空好像格外美丽。

隔天醒来，李马克发现身边人醒了，迷迷糊糊地看了眼手机，“天都还没亮，不多睡一会儿吗？”

“我在等日出。”

“那我陪你一起等。”

李东赫侧身动了一下，肩上的毯子滑了下来露出前一晚留下的暧昧痕迹，和脸上纯真的笑容形成了对比，“他们说看到日出后许愿会成真。”

“那你要许什么愿？”

“不和你说。”

“那我和你说，我……”

李东赫马上捂着李马克的嘴，“说了就不灵了你别说！”

李马克笑弯了眼，亲了他的手心，被亲的地方感受到酥麻感，李东赫的手立刻弹开，“你亲什么亲！”

“我亲我男朋友都不行？”

李东赫眼睛滴溜一转，指了他的嘴唇，“亲这。”

李马克吻上李东赫的那瞬间，太阳刚升起，红彤彤的透过云彩，似是看着他俩在脸红。

You know you can make my wish come true.

So let me treasure you.

-END-


End file.
